Noche de distracciones
by Yoe6669
Summary: Harry y Ron tiene una montaña de trabajo atrasado que deben entregar a primera hora si quieren continuar trabajando como aurores. Sin embargo continúan distrayéndose una y otra vez logrando enfurecer a Hermione. Éste fic participa en el reto #26: el mundo del trabajo de el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares del mundo de Harry potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, éste fic está hecho sin fines de lucro. Solo la trama de esta pequeña historia es mía. _Éste fic participa en el reto #26: "el mundo del trabajo" del foro Hogwarts através de los años._

...

El número 12 de grimmauld place estaba más oscuro y lúgubre que de costumbre, Ron aún no entendía por qué él, Harry y Hermione se habían mudado a ese lugar. Era cierto que Kreacher había hecho milagros con el lugar desde que la guerra terminó, aún así el lugar continuaba horriblemente decorado, seguía siendo igual de lúgubre y pocas veces se podía iluminar alguna habitación. La sala en donde Harry y Ron decidieron trabajar esa noche no estaba precisamente iluminada, pero al menos tendrían la luz suficiente para llevar a cabo la tarea.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry dejándose caer en el mullido sofá—, ya oiste a Kingsley: si no terminamos los informes pendientes de los casos nos despedirá...

—Sabes que no lo hará —replicó Ron rodando los ojos—, Kingsley nos adora, somos los mejores aurores que tiene.

Ambos rieron sonoramente ante el comentario del pelirrojo, Ron siempre era arrogante cuando de trabajo se trataba; no era para menos, Ron y Harry eran los mejores en lo que hacían, pero no era bueno tentar a la suerte y mucho menos probar la paciencia de Kingsley.

—Claro, pero tenemos que dar el ejemplo —continuó Harry mirando fijamente la montaña de papeles que tenían ante sí.

—¿Cuántos son? —inquirió Ron dirigiendo una mirada al lugar al que Harry miraba.

—Bueno —comenzó Harry frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba—: son dos de éste mes, cinco del mes pasado y tres del antepasado...

—Son demasiados para una noche.

Ambos hombres suspiraron pesadamente, tenían que tenerlos listos todos a primera hora de la mañana o no solo su jefe se enfadaría, sino también Kingsley quien ya les había advertido que no toleraría mas retrasos en la entrega de informes por parte de ambos aurores. Todo el departamento cumplía a cabalidad con dicha entrega, menos ellos dos. No estaban orgullosos de ello, pero por alguna razón nunca podían terminar aquel trabajo, era como volver a Hogwarts y tener que hacer las tareas.

—¿Jugamos una partida de ajedrez? —preguntó Ron levantándose del sofá en el que estaba, al ver que Harry fruncía el ceño agregó—, así nos despejamos un poco antes de comenzar el trabajo.

Sabiendo que era una mala excusa y una terrible idea, Harry se levantó también del sofá y caminó junto con Ron hacia una de las mesas donde siempre acostumbraban jugar, tal vez debieron haber elegido una habitación donde no tuvieran un tablero de ajedrez a la mano. Sentándose uno frente a otro olvidando todo el trabajo acumulado que tenían, comenzaron la primera partida, Ron ganó luego de media hora; lo cual daba a enterder que Harry comenzaba a hacerse bueno de verdad y las partidas comenzaban a ser más interesantes. Emocionados por tan impactante descubrimiento se dispusieron a comenzar otra partida rápidamente, al llevar alrededor de diez minutos jugando llegó Hermione, cansada de un agitado día de trabajo revisando leyes totalmente absurdas y obsoletas, la mujer había estado gritando por casi cinco minutos a los chicos y ninguno de ellos contestó. Ella sabía que ellos tenían trabajo pendiente e ilusamente pensó que estaban realizando su trabajo con la mayor concentración posible.

Pero a pesar de sus esperanzas infundadas no se sorprendió al verlos concentrados en la primera tontería que se les había ocurrido en lugar del trabajo que debían estar realizando desde hace algunos meses en realidad, sin poder evitarlo se cruzó de brazos y bramó.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué estupidez estan haciendo en lugar de trabajar?! —Ambos hombres saltaron sobre sus asientos al escuchar la dulce voz de Hermione molesta, estaban en serios problemas, ambos lo sabían.

—Bueno... la verdad... la verdad —balbuceó Harry sonrojado ante el inminente regaño por parte de su amiga.

—Tomábamos un descanso de cinco minutos, Hermione —mintió Ron descaradamente, sin embargo Hermione notó la mentira de inmediato.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió alzando una ceja con desconfianza—, ¿Y hace cuánto fue eso?

—¿Cuatro minutos? —Harry intentó continuar la mentira de Ron sin el más mínimo éxito.

—¿Cuántos informes han terminado? —insitió Hermione conociendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, esa cuestión es un poco relativa —dijo Ron fingiendo pensar.

—¿Relativa? ¿Relativa? —repitió Hermione cada vez más molesta—, ¡Tienen trabajo atrasado desde hace meses! Kingsley está a punto de despedirlos... —ambos hombres subieron las cejas dando a entender que no creían eso ni por un segundo—, muy bien no los despedirá, pero pude suspenderlos... Ya sé, le diré que los ponga a trabajar en el archivo por dos meses si no entregan su trabajo.

Hermione sonrió victoriosa ante su gran idea, mintras Harry y Ron la miraban horrorizados, sabían que no podían sobrevivir ni siquiera un día en un trabajo tan aburrido como aquel.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Ron haciendo una señal de rendición con las manos—.Nos pondremos a terminar el trabajo ahora mismo.

Harry y Ron volvieron a su posición inicial en el sofá, decidiendo en silencio cuál era el mejor informe para comenzar. Hermione decidió darse una ducha y prepararse para dormir, aunque sabía que no dormiría tranquila hasta saber que esos dos hubieran terminado con su trabajo.

—¿No crees que deberíamos preparar la cena? —inquirió Harry una vez que Hermione salió de la habitación.

—Tienes razón —concordó Ron muy serio—, no nos concentraremos con el estómago vacío. comenzaremos después de cenar.

Ambos hombres volvieron a levantarse del sofá sin mirar la gran pila de papeles que reclamaba su atención. Con la excusa de que el salón que habían elegido se encontraba terriblemente sucio se libraron de Kreacher, disponiendose ellos mismos a hacer la cena sin ayuda. No tenían ni idea de qué era lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo, ni cómo se suponía que se hacía, pero ya comenzaba a oler a quemado cuando Hermione bajaba de su habitación con Crookshanks entre sus brazos ronroneando ante la comodidad.

El humo que salía de la cocina era bastante denso, Hermione preocupada de que algo le hubiera sucedido a Kreacher corrió a la cocina con su varita preparada para ayudar al elfo. Pero por segunda vez en la noche su rabia se disparó al ver a los chicos saliendo de la cocina tosiendo por el humo y la falta de respiración. Sus ropas y rostros estaban manchados de negro, incluso las pecas de la nariz de Ron habían desaparecido bajo la capa de ceniza que adornaba su rostro, estaban hechos un completo desastre.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacían en la cocina? —bramó intuyendo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—Quisimos cocinar para comer antes del trabajo —respondió Harry cuando su respiración comenzó a normalizarse.

—Sabes que con hambre no puedo concentrarme en nada, Hermione —continuó Ron con la misma excusa, pero eso solo logró que Hermione se molestara aún más.

—¡Se supone que Kreacher es quien cocina porque ninguno de los tres sabemos hacerlo! —estalló la castaña soltando a Crookshanks en el proceso, el gato gruñó molesto y se perdió hacia las escaleras—, ¡Saben bien que no saben cocinar y aún así prefirieron arriesgarse a quemar la casa en lugar de terminar con su trabajo! ¡Ustedes dos son imposibles! ¿Dónde demonios está Kreacher?

—Está limpiando el salón donde estamos trabajando —murmuró Ron encogiéndose, tanto sus orejas como su rostro estaban tan rojos como su cabello.

—¿De verdad hicieron eso? —Hermione estaba cada vez más estupefacta, era increíble lo que esos dos eran capaces de hacer para no trabajar—. Ahora mismo irán a hacer el trabajo mientras Kreacher y yo hacemos algo con esa cocina que acaban de destruir, vuelven a hacer algo distinto a su trabajo y le enviaré una lechuza a Kingsley para que esten en archivo un año si es preciso.

—Tal vez deberíamos darnos una ducha y quitarnos toda esta ceniza... —comenzó a decir Ron.

—No se quitaran nada hasta que terminen con el trabajo —interrumpió Hermione en un tono tan tranquilo que les heló la sangre. De la punta de la varita de la mujer salieron chispas verdes que hicieron retroceder a los hombres totalmente espantados, ella los mataría sin piedad si seguían otros cinco segundos en la misma habitación.

Ambos hombres corrieron totalmente pálidos por la calma que usó Hermione para hablar, además la manera en que apretaba su varita logró que hasta su puño se volviera blanco por la falta de circulación; sabían que era más peligrosa hablando tan calmada que cuando gritaba fuera de sí y la cara de asesina que tenía en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho a su valentía. Era mejor para su seguridad personal no continuar tentando su suerte haciendo que Hermione se molestara. Subieron al salón de prisa y, tras decirle a Kreacher que Hermione lo necesitaba en la cocina, volvieron a lanzarse pesadamente en el sofá. Ambos hombres suspiraron con fuerza en dirección a la misma cantidad de papeles que habían sobre la mesa. Ambos comenzaban a sentirse culpables por buscar hasta la más mínima distracción para no hacer su trabajo.

—Solo tomemos el primer caso del montón —dijo Ron resignandose, Harry asintió y tomó la primera carpeta a su alcance.

Una lechuza llegó volando dejando caer un paquete y una carta ante ellos, Harry dejó la carpeta junto a él mientras Ron tomaba la carta frunciendo el ceño, ¿Quién podía escribir tan tarde? Al sacar la carta del sobre la letra de George los hizo llenarse de curiosidad volviendo a olvidar el trabajo.

"Queridos Harry y Ronnie.

Sé que el trabajo de auror los tiene muy ocupados, sin embargo deben recordar que ahora son socios de una tienda y deben involucrarse más en ese otro trabajo. Aquí les mando un paquete con nuevos productos, pruébenlos y denme su opinión sincera.

Con amor George."

Harry y Ron se observaron largamente, ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, eso también era trabajo, ¿Cierto? Un trabajo importante que merecía toda su atención al igual que los abandonados informes. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada determinada, destaparon el paquete enviado por George dispuestos a llevar a cabo la tarea asignada por el hermano de Ron, después de todo él tenía razón: tenían descuidada la tienda por culpa de su trabajo en el ministerio, y eso no estaba bien. Tenían una responsabilidad para con el pelirrojo y la tienda de la que eran socios.

Hermione volvió totalmente cansada al salón para asegurarse de que Harry y Ron estuvieran trabajando de una vez por todas, estaba sudada agotada y sucia. Pero al menos Kreacher ya había podido comenzar a preparar la cena, y si Harry y Ron ya habían comenzado a realizar el trabajo podría darles unos minutos de descanso luego de la cena para que se bañaran y relajaran un poco. Ella solo pasaría a ver cómo iba al trabajo y volvería a tomar una ducha relajante para cenar apaciblemente. Pero Ron y Harry tenían otros planes totalmente distintos a los de la castaña, Hermione los encontró jugando con pequeños objetos que volaban dando vueltas y formando pequeñas figurillas, que les ordenaban los chicos, con fuegos artificiales. Ambos reían y gritaban eufóricamente, y no solo eso; el suelo estaba lleno de pequeñas esferas de las que Hermione no quería ni imaginarse qué era lo que hacían, además de pequeños dulces con algunas mordidas. Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos ampliamente en una mueca de incredulidad, ¿Cuánto podía costarles realmente hacer su bendito trabajo? Querían volverla loca, eso era... Pues lo lograron.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios hacen? —logró decir la castaña con los dientes apretados por la furia.

—Trabajando —dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono mirando a Hermione como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Al ver que Hermione enrojecía aún más que la señora Weasley cuando estaba a punto de regañar a sus hijos, comenzaba a desarrollar un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo y una de las venas de su sien comenzaba a palpitar, Ron continuó explicando.

—George nos pidió que revisaramos éstos productos para la tienda y que le demos el visto bueno... Se quejó de que nuestro trabajo de auror nos ha hecho dejar la tienda de lado, y tiene razón...

—¡Aunque eso fuera cierto ese trabajo no es de suma urgencia como lo son esos informes! —gritó Hermione fuera de sí—, ¡Deben terminar ese trabajo para mañana a primera hora y lo que han hecho hasta ahora es perder el tiempo en tonterías!

Ron se fue acercando lentamente a Hermione con su mejor sonrisa y su mirada sensual, logró abrazarla al tiempo que Hermione rodaba los ojos molesta. Claro, así se libraría de hacer su trabajo. Ese hombre era tan básico, a veces no sabía por qué estaba con él. Pero cuando Ron se acercó a su oído y le susurró con su voz profunda, parte de su molestia desapareció.

—Quizá lo que necesitamos es un poco de ayuda tuya, preciosa —sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, Ron sonrió al notarlo y continuó—. Si tú nos ayudas estoy seguro que terminaremos rápidamente.

—Si, ¡No! —logró gritar Hermione al salir del extraño trance en el que la ponía su novio, estúpido pelirrojo, pensaba que ella caería tan fácilmente y lo odiaba por tener razón—, los supervisaré y nada más.

—¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! —insistió Ron, pero sabía que la batalla estaba perdida una vez que Hermione comenzó a alejarse de él—, ayudanos un poco, es bastante tarde ya...

Hermione tomó la carpeta que Harry había dejado olvidada en el sofá y la abrió dispuesta a obligarlos si era necesario, a que realizaran su dichoso trabajo.

—A ver, comencemos con éste —abrió la carpeta dándole una rápida mirada al archivo—, muy bien. Nombre codificado del archivo: caso 351. ¿Recuerdan cuál es?

—No estoy seguro —contestó Ron con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida—, ¿Qué fecha fue?

—Abril de éste año.

—¿Ese fue en el que un imbécil tenía bajo la maldición imperius a esos pequeños niños? —inquirió Ron luchando por hacer memoria.

—No —respondió Harry rápidamente—, el caso del que hablas fue en marzo, recuerda que tuvimos que aplazar tu fiesta de cumpleaños...

—¡Claro! Entonces el de abril fue el de los malnacidos que torturaba muggles con la maldición cruciatus antes de matarlos.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si —contestó Ron comenzando a molestarse por la falta de fe de su novia—, lo recuerdo por lo de mi cumpleaños. Debes tenerme un poco más de fe, Hermione.

—Muy bien, muy bien —concedió la castaña molesta—, sigamos: ¿número de víctimas?

—Tres —volvió a contestar Ron rápidamente—, nunca olvidaré a esos muggles.

Hermione anotó toda la información con una pluma —, ¿Número Sospechosos?

—Cuatro —respondió Harry esa vez.

—¿Cuántos resultaron ser culpables?

—Cuatro —resopló Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia. Ese trabajo era tan fastidioso, tan aburrido y tan inútil que le daban ganas de gritar.

—¿Todos eran culpables?

—No, dos de ellos no eran siquiera sospechosos, pero gracias a un poco de veritaserum dijeron todo lo que queríamos escuchar.

—¿Ven que no es tan difícil hacer el trabajo escrito? —dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

—Eso es porque prácticamente lo haces tú —respondió Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, en cuánto salgas por esa puerta dejaremos de trabajar, tú lo sabes al igual que nosotros.

Así fue como Hermione a pesar de haber tenido un día frustrante y agotador, tuvo que quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada luchando para que los hombres terminaran de hacer el papeleo de los casos. Si ella se descuidaba al menos unos segundos los hombres se distraían rápidamente. Ellos eran excelentes aurores, pero les costaba horrores hacer el trabajo escrito.

Una semana después Harry y Ron se encontraban trás una enorme pila de carpetas, sin tener la menor idea de lo que debían hacer. Hermione como venganza había acordado con Kingsley darle un castigo a los hombres: pasarían un mes en el departamento de archivos de la oficina de aurores arreglando los casos archivados y terminado los informes inconclusos que encontraran.

—¿Dónde demonios se supone que va ésto? —inquirió Ron totalmente pálido.

—¡No lo sé! —contestó Harry sin poder ocultar su desesperación, él revisaba los informes para asegurarse de que estuvieran completos antes de guardarlos—, ¿Sabes que los únicos informes inconclusos son nuestros? Deberíamos terminar los informes de los casos cuando podamos, igual terminamos haciendo el tedioso trabajo.

—Si,la próxima vez no nos distraermos —contunuó Ron cargando una pila enorme de archivos que no lo dejaban ver por donde iba—, seremos tan responsables que nadie lo creerá...

Ron se precipitó hacía el suelo al no poder ver por donde iba, logrando que todas las carpetas se desparramaran en el suelo, las hojas se mezclaron en el suelo lo que significaba que tendrían mucho más trabajo al tener que rearmar los archivos uno por uno en su respectiva carpeta. Ambos estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, habían desarrollado varios tic's nerviosos y tenían el cabello crispado al alborotarselo cada pocos segundos debido a la frustración; mientras Hermione reía al verlos desde la puerta tomándose una relajante taza de café. La venganza era muy dulce...

FIN

...

Me costó un poco pensar en una historia para el reto, pero de pronto imaginé a Ron y Harry teniendo un montón de trabajo atrasado y haciendo cualquier tontería antes de terminarlo, tal como lo hacían en Hogwarts con la tarea... Y el final fue de mi propia experiencia al pasar por un corto periodo de tiempo del trabajo de campo al trabajo administrativo, fue traumante... Y así quedó el fic, espero lo disfruten! Saludos.


End file.
